Unraveling Secrets (FairyTail Fanfiction- Gale) Part1
by Crystal0609
Summary: She is the smart, good girl with a perfect life... or is she? He is the new mysterious student who just doesn't like people? Both of them have secrets. When Levy's big secret is revealed...and Gajeel is the one unraveling her deepest secrets what will she do? He continues to toy with her and tease her...however, does he care? Fairytail fanfiction-gale


Gajeel sat on his bed writing diligently, gnawing on his pencil, his dark red eyes trailing behind his pencil. I have watched his every move since that night…

People say the supernatural are only myths...stories. Yes at one point I agreed with that statement. I believed all of it was fake, just a delusion created by our imagination. However, the world has been fooled and the thought of such things immediately is registered as deception by our human minds. Did you ever consider the possibility of this all being real, yet undiscovered?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>_December 14th_

_I saw something tonight...through the open window of my neighbors' house. My perspective on life drastically changed, as I began to question reality...What allows us to classify things we have no proof of? What if creatures in our fairytales truly existed? That we were just completely unaware of their presence._

* * *

><p>My life has always been pretty 'normal'. The standard teenage life. I laid on my bed, listening to my music blasting in my ears. Music: it has always been my escape from this cruel reality called life. The loud screaming from downstairs, the same arguments. Why can't my life just be peaceful...? Ha that would be impossible...it would be to easy I suppose. Loud footsteps pounded up the stairs, signaling him approaching closer. I got up from my bed quickly and went to my normal hiding spot. The roof. I climbed out my window and lay on my roof looking at the stars. Its probably about 2AM.. suddenly I heard a noise and looked across to my neighbors' house trying to locate the noise. However, what I didn't expect was to meet dark red eyes staring back at me.<p>

It felt as if we were staring at each other for hours. I felt self conscious… the only thought running through my mind was: **Someone knows**. They know my **weakness**. This is the first moment in my life that I have truly felt vulnerable. No one knew my life wasn't the perfect picture, that I painted for everyone to see. The worst part is this guy is the new student at my school, I think his name was Gajeel? All my efforts to cover up my life will be **RUINED**. I swear I saw the guy smirk, as he turned away finally breaking eye contact with me. Leaving me to my swarm of thoughts, that is when I finally broke...and shattered to pieces feeling the tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, December 15th<em>

_The next day at school was complete torture. Did you know that you don't realize all of the people in your class until you actually recognize them? I found out Gajeel is in a lot of my classes, isn't that lovely? It's destroying my focus… as we continue to make awkward eye contact throughout the day. It just gets better and better, we are changing seats today, and now he sits right next to me. Oh joy._

* * *

><p>I sat and class trying to focus on the teacher spouting nonsense on new projects we will have to do. Did I mention I'm in English class? The most useless class since hello...we speak English? Anyways, I have been avoiding eye contact with Gajeel but, that doesn't mean I don't feel his constant eyes staring at me. I must have fallen asleep.. because I felt someone poking me, what the heck. I opened my eyes adjusting to my surroundings I was still in English class… and Gajeel's dark red eyes were staring at me with a look of amusement. Heat began rising to my cheeks I was blushing. Hard. How embarrassing I must have fallen asleep in class, it must have been because I got about zero sleep last night because of what had happened. I was brought out of my humiliating thoughts when Gajeel spoke.<p>

"Sorry to wake you Shortie but, we have a group project to do." He said chuckling deeply. I was glaring at him by this point, 'Shortie'? How dare he nickname me what nerve. I took a deep breath to calm down there is no use getting worked up over nonsense.

'What is the project on?" I questioned curiously… this teacher loved giving us useless group work, so it would probably be a waste of time.

"We have to write a biography on each other, basically the idea is to get to know the person and their life." Gajeel stated softly, laying on his arm with a curious expression. "So what is your life like, behind this fake act you put on?" He bluntly questioned, staring at me with a serious expression now.

I gaped at him in utter horror…** He knows the truth**.

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Authors Note:<strong>_

_**Thanks For Reading! This is one of my first stories I'm going to attempt... I have terrible grammar and would love some feedback on what you think, or anything I could do to improve.**_

_** Sincerely, Crystal0609**_


End file.
